1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to housings of mobile devices, near field communication transceivers, and/or mobile devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
To perform a desired wireless communication (e.g., a near field communication (NFC), a radio frequency identification (RFID) communication, etc.) in a mobile device, such as a smart phone, or a tablet computer, a wireless communication chip (e.g., an NFC chip) is embedded in the mobile device, and an antenna for transmitting/receiving a signal from/to the wireless communication chip is attached to an inside of a housing of the mobile device (e.g., an inside of a cover of the mobile device). The housing can be formed of resin or plastic.
Recently, as the mobile device has become thinner, the strength of the resin housing has been reduced. Thus, a mobile device housing made of a metal material has been developed to compensate the reduction in strength. However, in the case where the mobile device housing (e.g., the cover of the mobile device) is made of the metal material, the antenna attached to the cover is shielded by the metal material, which hinders the wireless communication of the mobile device.